Known communication systems utilize various types of technologies to enable mobile stations to communicate with each other across a network. For example, Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA), Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA), and Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) technologies have been used to allow mobile stations to communicate with each other. In addition, different architectures such as the third generation (3G) architecture have been employed within networks to facilitate these communications.
Regardless of the type of technology or architecture used, known systems are typically required to allocate system resources during network operation. For instance, a scheduler or scheduling algorithm is often used to schedule various tasks or processes executing within the network. In addition, resource allocation parameters such as the data bandwidth are selected in known systems to optimize network performance.
Unfortunately, problems occurred in known systems because of the nature of the resource allocation strategies used in these systems. For instance, since known systems do not consider the identity or nature of applications when making resource allocation decisions, the data storage capability provided in the network frequently becomes inadequate for many types of applications. Consequently, transmission delays occur within these systems leading to lost data packets.
Other problems are also associated with known approaches. For instance, known schedulers and scheduling algorithms do not consider the bandwidth of the applications, which frequently result in wasteful resource allocation whenever several applications are involved. Another problem associated with known approaches is that no dynamic determination of traffic shaping is provided. Still another problem associated with these systems is that resource allocation decisions are based on the amount of traffic flowing through a network rather than the type of traffic. This shortcoming frequently results in unfair allocation of system resources.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions and/or relative positioning of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present invention. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present invention. It will also be understood that the terms and expressions used herein have the ordinary meaning as is accorded to such terms and expressions with respect to their corresponding respective areas of inquiry and study except where specific meanings have otherwise been set forth herein.